In electrical power distribution, bus bars are strips of material (e.g., copper) used to conduct electricity within an apparatus, such as a distribution board, switchboard, and substation. These bus bars are designed to distribute electricity to separate components connected to the apparatus. Typically, the apparatus may be pre-configured at certain locations to facilitate connections between the bus bar and the separate components. However, some components of different shapes and sizes are unable or rather difficult to connect to a bus bar at these pre-configured locations.